


Rovina

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Loyalty, M/M, NOT Blue Lions Route, Post-Time Skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "– Non conoscerai gloria, al mio fianco."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rovina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samaelstoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaelstoker/gifts).



> Scritta per la Maritombola 10 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) (prompt 18, Gloria/Rovina), ma soprattutto come regalo di Natale per un’amica preziosa che shippa tantissimo Dimidue ♥

– Non conoscerai gloria, al mio fianco.

Una gemma di ghiaccio lo trafigge da parte a parte, un’iride crudele cerchiata di rosso.

Il principe avanza di un passo, l’armatura nera stride.

– Verserai sangue innocente. Sarai tormentato dal rimorso. E sappiamo che non servirà a nulla.

La reliquia brilla quando il suo pugno si stringe attorno all’elsa. La punta si preme sotto al mento di Dedue, ma lui rimane immobile.

– Moriremo come mostri in rovina. Tutte le mie promesse di un tempo sono già state infrante.

Il viso cereo è attraversato da un tremito, il guizzo della debolezza, del dolore, del rimpianto, della paura, della gentilezza ormai perduta.

– È a queste condizioni che mi seguirai, Dedue. Pondera sulla tua scelta.

Non batte ciglio. Non è una scelta: è destino già scritto.

– Anche la rovina è gloria se posso servirvi, Vostra Altezza.

Una pausa, e Dimitri annuisce. Un cenno pieno di sollievo, e di tremenda tristezza.

Toglie Areadbhar dalla sua gola e si volta, l’alta figura gravata da un futuro di condanna che pesa più del mantello sulle sue spalle.

– Andiamo, allora.

E Dedue lo seguirà.

**Author's Note:**

> Se la ficlet vi è piaciuta, venite a trovarmi sulla mia pagina [Le storie di Visbs88](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour), per innumerevoli scleri su Three Houses e altri fandom e piccole anticipazioni ♥


End file.
